Ecuánime
by Memorias de un secreto
Summary: Habría querido decir algo, demostrar su turbio sentir de alguna forma, pero no hizo nada. Esbozo shonen-ai opacado por una crisis emocional.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo no obtengo beneficio económico de ninguna índole por mi trabajo.

**Notas de secretos: **De ecuánime podría decir mucho. Quizás noten (seguro lo harán) que no hay pareja establecida. Jamás menciono el nombre de los personajes y eso tiene una razón muy poderosa: No tenía caso. Jueguen con su imaginación. yo me quedé en que había algo así como cuatro o seis parejas que podían formarse, todo depende qué tan Crack! deseen pensar. Disfruten.

**Advertencia: **Leve OoC en un personaje que quizás parezca no justificado, pero dentro de mi cabeza sí lo está. Y estoy abierta al diálogo.

* * *

**Ecuánime**

Memorias de un secreto

Habría querido decir algo, demostrar su turbio sentir de alguna forma, pero no hizo nada. Se quedó ahí, mirando cómo la silueta del hombre a quien deseaba decirle "no te marches" se iba poco a poco desdibujando en el horizonte de arena, tan imparcial como si se tratara de un mero espectador de una vida ajena.

Sabía que sería definitivo: un _adiós _y no un _hasta luego_, una despedida eterna. Entendía que esa lacerante sensación de tener las palabras prendidas a su garganta y no ser capaz de pedirle que esperara, que no se fuera… Que le concediera una última noche, un último beso… una última mirada. Sí, esa sensación de deliberada impotencia no escaparía de su cuerpo jamás, que le perseguiría por largo tiempo y le atravesaría como puñales cada vez que recordara esa penetrante mirada, esos negros cabellos que enmarcaban su varonil rostro, esa embriagadora fragancia atormentándole por cada beso no dado, por cada caricia a medias, por la ausencia de cordialidad no recriminada por parte de ninguno.

_Espera…_

Eso era lo que rogaba el pelirrojo en silencio, sabiendo que jamás serían escuchadas esas ruines plegarias dedicadas a un dios pecador. Lo deseaba con cada fibra de su ser, con cada resquicio de su humanidad escondida en una caótica existencia pero sabía que no lo podía tener: una manzana prohibida que había yacido frente a sus ojos, inalcanzable para sus manos. Eso era lo que le gustaba más de él, por retorcido que le pareciera incluso a sí mismo.

Era un sentimiento casi morboso, pero que le cosquilleaba suavemente en el vientre creando un rancio regocijo teñido de oropimente.

Permaneció ahí, inmóvil incluso cuando su amante no se había vuelto más que un punto borroso en el apacible paisaje que contemplaba aguardando una oportunidad para poder decirle adiós desde lo nebuloso de su ser. Le deseaba una suerte silenciosa en su empresa, pese a que sabía que no la conseguiría mientras mermaba los sentimientos arremolinados en su interior, sintiéndose vulnerable muy a su disgusto.

La razón le decía que no había motivos para sentirse mal: el Uchiha nunca le había mentido, jamás le había prometido que ese tiempo de paz entre guerras fuera a durar por siempre. Desde el principio sabía que sólo se trataba de una parada obligada para reunir los trozos de lo que alguna vez había sido, pero que ni por poco pintaba para ser el destino final; el azabache tenía otro propósito, otra meta… Algo que hacía latir su corazón pero que se encontraba quizás a cientos de kilómetros de él; pero aun a sabiendas de eso le había aceptado en su lecho y poco a poco en su ya marchito corazón.

Quizás le había amado, pero de eso tampoco podía estar seguro. De todas formas, ¿qué importaba ya? Se había marchado y no volvería sus pasos atrás para recorrer de nueva cuenta esas inhóspitas dunas. Sería infantil e ingenuo pensar que algo así ocurriría; una esperanza sin fundamentos que no tardaría más en nacer que en morir…

Él no volvería, eso le quedaba claro.

Ya no habría más caricias por debajo de la mesa, ni más noches en vela por su causa. Se habían acabado las miradas cómplices al pasar por los pasillos y esa pasión mal dibujada entre dos seres que habían sido arrebatados de sus sentimientos.

No más insulsos cariños cargados de hipocresía por ambas partes. Ya no más mentiras que dejaban un sabor dulzón en el paladar.

De nuevo su existencia echaría en falta las alegrías y las tristezas, las sorpresas y los desasosiegos, el calor humano y la falacia de sentirse querido…

Mientras se perdía de vista para siempre, no pudo evitar un vago suspiro de añoranza que murió antes de nacer de sus labios. No le había dicho adiós, no le había pedido que esperara… Su ecuanimidad le protegía de amarrarse a alguien.

Le pedía seguir adelante.

* * *

**Notas de secretos: **Espero que les haya gustado, por lo menos un poco. Deseo que hayan sentido lo que yo sentí en su momento, cuando lo escribí en medio de un desvelo y el intermedio de una crisis existencial. Por cierto, cuando lo escribí pensé en un SasuGaa... pero luego caí que igual podían ser Itachi y Sasori, Gaara e Itachi, Sasuke y Sasori, Madara y Sasori o Madara y Gaara. Así que lo pueden leer como mejor les parezca.

Pensé en poner más cosas, pero creo que lo más atinado para ponerlo es lo que me dijo un querido amigo sobre él cuando lo publiqué por primera vez.

"Realmente no sé que decir a ciencia cierta, lo veo y veré como un Original, como un Drabble dedicado a tu musa, como el deseo y desazón de un 'hasta nunca'..." Murder the Gaa (Fush para mí). Quizás lo englobe mejor. Si he de ser sincera no planeaba subir este drabble aquí, pero me entraron ganas de pronto.


End file.
